The Hidden Truth
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: Alot of what happened when I was little is something I don't remember very well. People say that my life was always so complicated and I say really I didn't know, that's when they stop and stare and I say my childhood and past is the hidded truth. They realize then I don't know a thing about what happened. R&R. Rated T for language and some violence. Seth/OC. Some mystery and drama
1. Prologue

The Hidden Truth

_Hey guys, I probably shouldn't be putting up another story cause I haven't finished any of the others, but I swear I will try to finish some of them. I wouldn't of put this up, but this story has been running through my head for forever and I couldn't get it out so I finally wrote this just to start the story off. Trust this is just kinda of, well it's what you'd call a prologue, kinda of a briefing of what's going on in the beginning of it all, well not exactly, but anyways enjoy. _

* * *

Ainslie (Aine-slee) Clarabella Tanner had just turned 15 when she found out that she was to leave her home and never return. Ainslie didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to if she wanted to live to see the next day. So she packed her belongings and went to the airport. Her beloved aunt had bought her a one-way ticket to, she wasn't quite sure until her plane landed in the airport in Port Angelos, Washington. A taxi driver was waiting for her after loading her things into it, she sat in that taxi for an hour and fifteen minutes before pulling up to a small house that was painted a red you typically saw on barns. Ainslie thought that the house looked awfully familiar and that's when she remembered the many times she'd pictured it in her head. It was Jacob Black's house and low and behold the world of Twilight was real and she would be living in it. No one knew, not even Ainslie knew. the drastic change the lives of everyone around her was about to take and her life might even change to.

The night I left my home in Lone Star, Oklahoma I wasn't sure where I supposed to go from there. I only knew I was dropped off at an airport and given a one-way ticket and told to never return or look back, because if I ever tried to go back I wouldn't see another day. I've been on this earth for 15 years and not once in those 15 years have I been told what I was running from. Sometimes I get curious and ask, but it's always blown off and I'm told it's nothing really. I believe them and go on with my business, but there's always a little part of me that's truly longing to know the truth, but I know that no one will ever tell me. So I say my past is what you would call the hidden truth.

* * *

_It's short I know but it's not actually a chapter. I'll put up an actual chapter as soon as I have time I promise. So please suscribe, favorite, review. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	2. Jakey Will Be His Nickname Forever

The Hidden Truth

_Hello peoples, I know you love me cause I've updated sooner than I usually do. So I hope you enjoyed the last little thingy (that's what I'm gonna call it) and I hope you enjoy this one. So do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Seth or Twilight, SM is though.  
_

* * *

_In moments of great uncertainty on my travels, I have always felt that something is protecting me, that I will come to no harm. ~Tahir Shah, In Search of King Solomon's Mines  
_

* * *

When I first saw the house I was to live in, I knew it looked familiar and that's when I realized I'd pictured it in my head over every time I read Twilight. But I knew that I couldn't of pictured it so perfectly without seeing it before. When the man who lived here came rolling down the ramp in his wheelchair everything came back. "Uncle Billy." I said. Dropping my bags I ran to give my favorite Uncle a hug. "Did you know that I was coming back here?" I asked pulling back. "Yes I did. When I heard that it was Ainslie Clarabelle Tanner coming I quickly agreed to let you stay as long as needed." Uncle Billy said with a smile. I made a face when he used my full name. "Don't call me Ainslie I go by Clara now." I said. "Is Jake here?" "No, but I'm sure he'll be home soon. Why don't go and get you settled in Rachel and Rebecca's old room." Uncle Billy said. Walking back to my stuff, I picked it up and carried it inside.

**45 minutes later **

I was almost finished unpacking when I heard the front door open and people. I walked down the short hallway towards the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the scene in front of me. There were 6 freakin giants in Uncle Billy's livin room and I had no idea who was who. The only person I knew in there was Uncle Billy. Everyone else was a complete stranger, well not completely strangers I probably met all of them when I was little, but I was only like 2 or 3 then. I sighed. "Jakey, where are you?" I whispered silently.

Jacob's POV

Before I'd left this morning Billy had mentioned something about someone coming to stay with us for a while. When I'd gotten home he said that she was here, I was waiting to find out who she was. When all of the guys came barging in. There was a bonfire happening later and half of the guys insisted on hanging around here until it was time. I dropped onto the couch. I thought about the girl that was staying with us. I wonder what she looks like? Billy had opened some windows in the house and a breeze blew through and I caught the scent of a girl. Over the loud chatter of the guys I barely heard a small sigh and a girls voice. As the wind blew through I caught what had been said. "Jakey, where are you?" I sat up straighter and regonizing that nickname. Only one person ever called me that and that was Clara.

Clara's POV

I was starting to feel a little light-headed. It was getting to crowded in here and it didn't help the fact that I was clausterphobic. Walking back down the hall, I walked into my room and grabbed a jacket. I pulled it on and walked back to the crowded living room. Slipping outside through one of the open windows I dropped to the ground and shivered. It was colder than I thought. Wrapping my arms around myself I walked towards the front of the house and sat on the steps. I sighed. I looked up when I heard the door open. Jumping to my feet. I threw my arms around Jake's neck and hugged him.

Jacob's POV

I'd managed to shove my through the guys just in time to see a full head of dark-brown soft bouncy curls drop to the ground through an open window. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the door only to be met by a hug. I lifted Clara off the ground and I heard her squeal. I put her back on her feet. "You know when Billy said we had someone coming to stay with us. You most definitely were the last person I expected." I said lightly punching her arm. "Oh gee thanks Jakey you make me so welcome." She said punching me back a lot harder. It actually kinda hurt. "Ha ha Jakey." Quil said. He busted out into a fit of laughter. Clara stepped out from behind me. "Yes Jakey, that has been his nickname since I was born and that will be his nickname till I die. So if you don't like go and fuck yourself for all me and Jakey care." Clara said defensively. I had to try so hard not to bust into a fit of laughter at the expression on Quil's face. It was absolutely hilarious.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Please do review, suscribe, & favorite. So later guys don't forget to do any of that. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	3. Secrets Revealed & A Jealousy Trip

The Hidden Truth

_Hello people. I do hope you've liked it so far. I also hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. So please do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Seth or Twilight, but SM is.  
_

* * *

_For my part, whatever anguish of spirit it may cost, I am willing to know the whole truth- and worst of it and provide for it. ~Patrick Henry  
_

* * *

Clara's POV

I walked behind the group of guys towards the beach. Once we reached the beach all of the guys, except one, rushed towards a table full of food. The guy who'd stayed behind jogged over to me. Once he got closer I realized he was really cute, actually he was hot. His black hair was shaggy and it hung down in his chocolate eyes. Of all of the guys I'd met he seemed to be the most boyish. "Hi, I'm Seth." He said. I looked up quickly, trying to act like I hadn't been ogling over his 6 pack. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I looked down to at the ground suddenly really shy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clara." I said looking up through my eyelashes. Seth smiled which only made him even more gorgeous than before. We walked down to the beach together. Seth hurried off to get food before it was all gone. I wasn't really very hungry, so I walked of to find a comfy place to sit. I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking till I was in almost total darkness. I realized I'd strayed from the group, but I wanted to be alone to think things over. I plopped down on the ground and stared out at the ocean. I shivered as a cold wind blew through. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I don't know how long I sat there thinking, but I do know that I figured out that I wasn't leaving this place. Ever. I was going to stay here until the day I died. I refused to be moved somewhere again. I was gonna find out why I was being moved around from place to place. I was goin to find out what the hidden truth was. One way or another I would find out why who I really am, was kept a secret from me.

Jacob's POV

I hadn't realized my cousin was gone until Billy was almost ready to start. I looked for Clara, but came up empty. Billy had started and I knew I couldn't leave. So I reluctantly went and sat down. Hoping and praying that my cousin was safe wherever she was. The minute everything was done, Billy was by my side. "Jacob, where's Clara?" He asked. "One minute she was with Seth and the next she'd disappeared." I said. Billy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to find her and we need to find her soon." Billy said opening his eyes. "Dad, not by ourselves we can't. We have to tell them." I said earnestly. "Jacob, the more people that know the more danger she's in." Billy said. He was right, but he was wrong at the same time. If the guys knew. They could protect Clara just as good if not better than both me and Billy could by ourselves. "It's the only we'll find her before it's to late." I said. Billy sighed. "I guess your right. They have a right to know." Billy said.  
**20 minutes later **

"You're telling me that you let Clara stay here knowing good and well that she was in danger." Sam said angrily. "We're already dealing with one thing. I can't keep stretching the guys like this." I stood here knowing I couldn't say anything about it. Billy obviously couldn't take it anymore either. "We're talking about my niece here. She has no idea about any of this. About what she really is. Clara doesn't even know who her parents really are. My niece has lived her life running from the truth because everyone's scared that she's not gonna be able to handle it. My niece was born Ainslie Clarabelle Tanner to Riley and Hailey Tanner 15 years ago, but she's never once met either one of them. She doesn't even know if their still alive and neither do I. When Clara was born Hailey's sister was told to take her as far away from the truth and to keep her there. That night the Volturi came for Clara's parents, but they also came for the baby. Because Clara was born with a gift. But not just one gift, she has multiple gifts. Clara is more powerful than anyone standing here right now. She's more powerful than the Volturi and that scares them. But they know if they can get her on there side, they'll be undeaftable. Clara's not a threat to anyone, she only threatens the Volturi cause she could take them down no problem." Billy said. "They'll find Clara, before someone else does." Old Quil Ateara said. Sam was astounded. Everyone went out to look for Clara and no one was to stop until she was found.

Clara's POV

I'd gotten bored so I'd decided to take a walk in the woods. I wasn't gonna go very far. I was walking along the path when I heard something. Thinking it was just my imagination I'd kept walking. I stuck to the trail, but I kept hearing it. Finally I'd gotten scared and ran as fast my legs would carry me. I didn't stop till my foot caught something and I crashed to the ground. I bashed my hand against a rock. I looked at it and saw the blood run down my hand and arm. I looked around and I had no idea where I was. Pushing myself to my feet. I continued on hoping to find a way out of the woods. I tripped again. Instead of getting up I stayed on the ground. I leaned up against a tree and wrapped my arms around my knees. I sat there rocking back and forth telling myself over and over again that I was gonna be okay. I screamed when a man showed up out of nowhere. "Hello Clara, you are quite a tricky little girl. You made it very hard to find you, but I finally have. Don't be scared I only want to be your friend." He said smiling. Something didn't feel right. I looked at the man his eyes were blood red and his skin was whiter than snow. He had a sweet smell that was amazing, but it was to sweet it made me sick to my stomach. I didn't say a word I just sat there silently staring at him. I thought back to the stories my aunt would tell me about the girl who would always save the day. The girl with the magic in her blood. As I thought about it, everything finally clicked into place. That girl was me. I looked at my hand that I'd bashed only to find it completely healed. Not even a scar marked it. I looked at the man and smiled I leaned towards him. Taking his face in both of my hands I leaned towards him until my lips had met his stone cold lips. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that made me happy things that made me want to help people. The things that made me want to be a good guy. I kissed him and quickly pulled away. I sat there in front of him watching him. He looked at me with a different expression. "I see what you mean." He said. "Good, now take me to the closest house there is." I said. He nodded and picked me up. We were there in a flash. The front door opened and the stood a man who looked like the one I was with. Except his eyes were gold. "What do you want Demetri?" He said. "Only to bring this girl here Edward." Demetri said. Demetri set me down and danced up to Edward. He looked at me and then at Demetri and then back at me then towards Demetri again. I saw another man come up behind him. "It's okay Edward, he's speaking the truth." That man said. Edward looked down at me. "What did you do to him?" Edward asked. "I showed him this." I said. I touched Edwards hand for a brief moment. Edward looked dumbfounded. "Clara!" Someone said. Jacob came running towards me. He pulled me off the ground into a bear hug. Putting me back on my feet. He turned to Edward, but only turned to follow Edwards gaze. I heard a growl come from Jacob and he started to shake. "Jacob." I said. I put my hand on his chest and he looked down at me, but the shaking ceased. "What is that filthy bloodsucker doing here?" Jacob asked me angrily. "That filthy bloodsucker is named Demetri and he is the one that brought me here. Demetri is on our side now." I said. "That's what he wants you to think. It's all part of his plan to get…." I didn't let him finish. "So you knew and you didn't tell me some cousin you are, but don't worry I know too. I figured it out on my own and he did have a plan until I showed him my side of things." I said. I held out my hand and Demetri was by my side in an instant. "Demetri, would you mind telling me and my dear cousin your masters plan?" I asked. "Of course, but you'll need more people than just the two of you." Demetri said. "Well I'm pretty sure the um-" "The Cullens." "Yes the Cullens would love to help." I said.

**1 hour later **

3rd Person POV

"How exactly did she do it?" Leah asked Edward. "I really don't even know that." Edward answered. Leah shook her head, she was gonna have to get to know this girl better. Leah looked around and just about burst into a fit of laughter. Her little brother sat across the room pouting in jealousy. He was glaring daggers at Demetri. Demetri finished telling the plan. That's when everyone started to make their own plan. Apparently the Volturi planned on coming here in a month.

Clara's POV

I was glad I'd managed to get one of the Volturi on our side, but I wished I'd come up with another way to do it. I looked over to where Seth had been only to see he was gone. I heard the door shut. I jumped up and went outside. I found Seth sitting on the steps. I walked over and sat down beside him. He scooted away. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" He asked. I heard jealousy in his voice. "Blech." I mumbled. Seth looked over at me. I looked back at him and we had a staring contest. I think I was winning when my stomach started growling. I burst into a fit of giggles. "Did you eat anything earlier?" Seth asked chuckling. I shook my head still giggling. "Are you mad at me cause I was with Demetri?" I asked. "Maybe." He said looking away. "I'll take that as yes. Seth you do realize that I don't like him. I just got him on our side and if I could I would change the way I did it." I said. Seth looked over at me. "You mean that?" He said. I nodded. I was still mad at Edward for telling everyone about that.

Seth's POV

I was jealous and hurt. Edward told everyone how Clara had gotten Demetri on our side and it just about killed me. I mean for God's sake this girl was my imprint. She didn't know that yet, but I knew she knew the legends. I also knew she knew they were true. I just had to have the courage to tell her that she was my imprint.

* * *

_Hey guys this chapter is really long I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	4. AN

The Hidden Truth

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating recently, but everything has been so hectic. I really barely have any time to just stop and breath. I feel like someone put my life on fast forward. Anyways I will try to update as soon as possible, I would say a certain time I would have a new chapter up, but honestly I really don't know when that'll be so yeah. Just that I'd tell you guys so you don't think I forget about my story or you peoples.**


	5. Unexpected Happenings

The Hidden Truth

**Hello peoples here's your long awaited chapter. Do enjoy! :)  
DISLCAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Seth or Twilight, but SM is  
**

* * *

I woke up and realized I was the only one up. So I quietly got dressed and tip toed through the house to the front door. I slowly opened it trying to be as quiet as I could. I let the door close behind me and the I all but ran to the beach. I made it to the beach and plopped down, just far enough so the rising tide wouldn't touch me. I sat and watched the sun rose. The beach was so peaceful and beautiful. A few hours past and the sun had completely risen, but it was hidden by a cover of clouds. My stomach growled, but I didn't want to leave. I liked it here. I sat there for who knows how much longer.

Seth's POV

I'd stopped by Billy's to see Clara was there only to find that they had no idea where she was. Jake had already checked at the Cullens and she wasn't there and Billy had said that the other guys were searching La Push and Forks for Clara. I took off towards the beach. I didn't know why I went there, but it was almost like something was pulling me there. I got there and saw Clara sitting close to the water. I all but ran towards her. She looked up when she heard the rocks. A smile spread across her face. I sat down beside her. "You know you have the whole pack and the Cullens combing La Push and Forks?" I asked grinning. "Seriously? Sweet baby Jesus! I guess Uncle Billy would be worrying." She said almost shocked. I watched as Clara looked out at the ocean and bit her lip. I couldn't look away from her, she was so beautiful. Her short dark brown hair, hung in natural soft curls that barely brushed her shoulders. Her skin was lightly kissed by the sun. And her eyes were like emeralds caught in the sunlight. She was pure beauty.

Clara's POV

I stared out at the ocean biting my lip and fighting back the tears. The events of last night played over and over again in my head. At the time I hadn't thought much about what was really going on, but now I had and I realized that my whole life I had been running from something so horrible and so terrifying because I had a gift. Why did I have to be the one who had to bare this burden? I mean being able to influence people into doing the right thing was pretty amazing, but I could do so much more than that. I was a monster in a way, I mean I could easily kill anyone. I looked over at Seth only to find he was already looking at me, I looked down at the ground blushing and finding it harder to fight the tears that threatened to spill. I felt this pull towards him, towards someone that I barely knew and I knew it had something to do with the whole wolf thing. I few tears slid down my cheeks and hit the rocks. I quickly wiped them away, but not before Seth noticed. All of the sudden I wasn't on the ground any more I was sitting in Seth's lap. His thumbs ran across my cheeks wiping away the tears. "What's wrong?' He asked worriedly. "Everything." I mumbled. I couldn't look at him I turned and stared out at the ocean. His hand grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Clara, it'll be alright. No one and I mean no one will hurt you." He said seriously. I took his hand and place it against my cheek. I held it there with both of my hands. "I know, but I still can't help but be scared. I mean cause what if it's not, then what. I mean for all we know I could be dangerous, I could hurt people. So what's the point in protecting me from these people that are after me? I mean letting them take me away maybe isn't a bad thing after all." I said more tears rolled down my face. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest when I said that last part. Seth took my face in both of my hands. "Don't ever talk like that Ainslie ever. I refuse to let the Volturi lay a finger on you. Yes you may be extremely powerful, but that doesn't always mean your dangerous…" He trailed off, but I could feel him shaking. All of the sudden to cold arms yanked me away. "God Clara you had us so worried." Demetri said. I instantly missed Seth's warmth. "Get your hands off of her you filthy bloodsucker!" Seth spit at him. He was shaking violently. Demetri grabbed me and shoved me roughly behind him. I fell against the rocks and gashed my arm. The blood was running down my arm and dripping all over, but that was the thing on my mind. I was on my feet in an instant. I moved in front of Demetri and he went to put me behind again. I spun around. "If you even as so much lay one damn cold finger on me I will not hesitate to throw your ass all the way back to Italy. I know Seth now and I knew him when I was little and I know God-damned well that he would never in his life harm me." I growled.

3rd person POV

Demetri jumped back when Clara spun around. Her eyes were blacker than the midnight sky and he watched as they got a red tint to them. "If you even as so much lay one damn cold finger on me I will not hesitate to throw your ass all the way back to Italy. I know Seth now and I knew him when I was little and I know God-damned well that he would never in his life harm me." I growled. He backed away even more after those words left her mouth. He smelt blood in the next instant and looked at the ground and then at Clara but her saw nothing but a scar on her arm that was fading fast. Demetri looked to Seth who had stopped shaking and was now trying to keep from busting into a fit of laughter. Demetri looked to Clara who was now shaking and breathing like she'd just run a marathon. His and Seth eyes grew wide as the tide picked and the wind howled. The trees blew like a hurricane was coming and the sky opened up and poured down rain so hard you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. That's when Seth realized that Clara was the cause of this, well not completely the cause. She probably had no idea what was happening. He remembered when they were little that Clara had gotten mad at Jake and pretty much beat the shit outta of the kid. She probably could've killed him, but Billy had stopped her. Once Billy had gotten her calmed down she totally freaked when she saw Jake all beat up. She'd run over to him and dropped to her knees and kept apologizing. The girl when made really mad completely lost control and her anger took over. Seth stood there for a while trying to figure out how to get Clara to calm down. The rain and the wind calmed down some, so he knew she was starting to calm down a little. He heard Sam's voice somewhere close by. Seth found his way to Sam and quickly explained. He heard some of the other guys with Sam bust out laughing. Both Seth and Sam shot them a glare. Sam took the guys and they separated to find and tell everyone they'd found Clara. Seth went to get Clara calmed down. After what seemed like hours he finally got her calmed down.

Clara's POV

Seth managed to calm me down, but when Demetri tried to move towards me Seth got defensive. I peeked under his arm. I looked up at him. "It's ok." I said. He looked down at me. I gave him a reassuring smile. I moved in front of him, but didn't move any farther than that. I felt him grab my hand and lace our fingers together. "You." I said to Demetri. He gulped and moved backwards again. "You will not butt in next time something happens. I don't care how dangerous you think it's getting. I am perfectly capable of dealing with things myself. If I want your help I'll ask for it. I know your just playing the protective brother role, but seriously I only need one person to be protective of me and I already have that one person, and it's not you. So unless I ask for your help don't butt into my business like that again." I said seriously. With that I turned and walked off down the beach with Seth by my side.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable, sorry if you think it's moving a little fast, but Seth and Clara know each other from when they were little and Clara knows that they met she just doesn't remember it very well. And as for what happened with Demetri, well he has a little crush on Clara and the scene between the two of them (SPOILER ALERT) makes him realize (IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) that Clara's just like a little sister to him. Anyways don't forget to review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	6. Your My Imprint

The Hidden Truth

**Bonjour mes belles adeptes étonnants. J'espère que le dernier chapitre était très agréable. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcé un dernier chapitre, mais je suis venu maintenant pour le livrer. Alors s'il vous plaît profiter.**  
**Hello my beautiful amazing followers I hope the last chapter was enjoyable. I know it's been awhile since I've last delivered a chapter, but i've come to deliver it. So please do enjoy.**  
**DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis malheureusement pas le propriétaire de Seth ou Twilight, mais SM**  
**DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Seth or Twilight, but SM is  
**

* * *

Clara's POV

It'd been a few days since the episode on the beach and Demetri finally figured out that I was more like the little sister he'd never had. I was sitting in my room just staring at the wall and wishing I could see Seth. Ever since the day on the beach he'd been acting weird and it seemed like he was purposely avoiding me. I was worried that I'd done something wrong. I heard the front door, but didn't move. I looked up when my bedroom door opened. "There's someone outside who wants to talk to you." Jake said. I slowly got up and trudged outside. I walked out to find Seth pacing back and forth and looking more nervous than I'd ever seen him before. It made me nervous too. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. "Yeah, you um remember the tribes legends, right?" Seth said nervously. I nodded my head. "Yeah, a lot of you guys morph into giant wolves and then there's this thing called imprinting it's when you find your soul mate or something like that." I said. "Yeah, well I kinda imprinted…" Seth said. I looked down, that would explain why he was acting weird around me. He'd imprinted on a girl, but he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want to hurt me. "Cool, who's the lucky girl." I mumbled. Yeah not really cool for you, a little voice. You know just shut up, I told it back. "Well um it's you. I imprinted on you Clara." Seth said. I looked up and then I was off the porch and in Seth's arms. He caught me, but not without stumbling back a few steps. "Ti amo così tanto e ho pensato che si sarebbe impresso su un'altra ragazza e io ero così triste, ma poi si disse che ero la tua impronta e io sono così felice ora e IOVE mille. Voglio dire, so che ci conosciamo da quando eravamo piccoli, ma poi so anche che non abbiamo visto l'altro in anni e so che può sembrare strano per me continuare a dire questo, ma davvero ti amo e spero che anche tu mi ami." I rambled on. Seth started laughing and then I realized he probably had no idea what I said. "Okay maybe you could repeat all that in English." Seth said still laughing. I blushed. "Umm maybe sometime later on, but not right now." I said still blushing. Seth raised an eyebrow. I tried to pull away, only to realize the ground was about 3 feet under me. So pulling away from the hug wouldn't work unless I wanted to land on my butt. He put his face right up to mine so that our noses were touching. "Please tell me now." He asked. I pulled away and he was giving me the begging puppy face. "I umm well it umm I'm not sure erm. Okay fine." I said giving in. "It means, I love you so much and I thought you had imprinted on another girl and I was so sad, but then you said I was your imprint and I am so happy now and I love you a thousand times over. I mean, I know that we've known each other since we were little, but then I also know that we have not seen each other in years and I know that it may seem strange for me to keep saying this, but I really love you and I hope you love me too." I looked down at the ground, knowing that I was probably blushing extremely hard. Seth set me on the ground and turned my face so that I was looking at him. "I do love you Clara and don't you ever be to scared or embarrassed to tell me something. I will always listen no matter what." Seth said. I just nodded. I was afraid I would squeal if I opened mouth. Seth kissed my forehead and then took my hand and laced our fingers together. He started to walk off, but I stopped. I was in shorts and a tank top with no shoes on. Seth looked at me puzzled. I gestured to my clothes and bare feet. "Don't worry I'll keep you warm." He whispered in my ear. With that Seth picked me up and tossed me lightly onto his back and then we headed to somewhere.

* * *

**Donc, mes peuples merveilleux J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je sais que c'est pas super long, mais bon je ne me sens pas le meilleur et je ne pouvais pas vraiment penser à quelque chose et je voulais vous donner un autre chapitre et c'est le mieux que je pouvais trouver. Ainsi, au lieu de Gripin me faire une faveur et Abonnez vous, favori, et l'examen. ~ ms. unpredictable2000**

So my wonderful peoples I hope you enjoyed. I know it's not super long, but hey I'm not feeling the best and I couldn't really think of anything and I wanted to give you another chapter and this was the best I could come up with. So instead of gripin do me a favor and suscribe, favorite, and review. ~ms. unpredictable2000


End file.
